


The House On The Corner

by names_are_a_mystery_to_me



Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/names_are_a_mystery_to_me/pseuds/names_are_a_mystery_to_me
Summary: Suburbia AU. Roy, Kori, and Jason (and Lian) are the newest residents in the nice little community of Windy Oaks. Their "unusual" family structure clashes with the neighbours' conservative values, and confusion and hijinx ensue.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	The House On The Corner

The residents of Windy Oaks had noticed the moving van, moving their new neighbours into the cute little house on the corner. And being an upstanding community, they exchanged gossip over the white picket fences and discussed the new arrivals.

“A young couple with a daughter,” said Ron of number 12, watering his prize rose garden. “Two redheads- Kori and her husband, Roy, and their daughter Lian.”

“No, only the woman is a redhead,” said Susan of number 17, pursing her lips as her tiny dog ‘Peekaboo’ lifted his leg to pee on Ron’s fence. “Kori introduced me to her husband, his name’s Jason, not Roy.”

“Maybe you misheard,” Ron suggested, reaching the end of the hose over the fence to wash the piss off his spotless white fence.

They both looked down the street, to number 6, the house on the corner. All four of the new neighbours were outside at the moment, the two men unloading a couch from the van while the woman held the leash of a large black dog. The daughter spun in circles on the front lawn until she fell over, laughing.

Susan pulled on Peekaboo’s leash and walked towards number six, waving goodbye to Ron. As she got closer, the conversation got easier to eavesdrop on.

“This thing better fit in the door,” said the redheaded man- Roy, according to Ron. He was on the leading end of the couch, backing up the steps and trying to get the couch in through the front door. “Aw shit, it’s not gonna fit.”

“I told you so,” said the woman- Kori, shaking her head. Her curly red hair was back in a ponytail, and she fiddled with the ends as she watched them.

“Maybe if we turn it sideways?” suggested the other man- Jason. He and Roy manhandled the couch until it had its back parallel to the ground.

“We’re going to have to take the legs off,” Roy said, setting his end of the couch on the steps and wiping sweat off his forehead. “Do you guys remember what box I packed my tools in?”

Roy was of medium height, wearing a tank top and shorts, using a ballcap for another state’s sports team to hold his shaggy red hair out of his face. Susan frowned- he also had tattoos decorating both arms. He didn’t look like Windy Oaks material, but when he saw her, he smiled and waved.

Jason put down his end of the couch and turned, waving without a smile. He was taller, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, his dark hair short but unkempt. As she watched, he sat down on the upturned couch and produced a pack of cigarettes, from which he took and lit one.

Kori turned when her dog began barking, tail wagging as he lunged at Peekaboo. Not one to have his masculinity challenged, Peekaboo responded in kind. Kori’s face lit up and she waved enthusiastically. “Susan! How nice to see you again!”

Susan stopped walking, letting Peekaboo and the other dog engage in butt-sniffing, that time-honoured dog ritual. It was a mutt of some kind, all black and chunky. Some kind of pitbull mix?

“Kori, how are you getting along? Should I call Sam and the boys over to help?”

“We’re good,” said Jason, walking over to them. He took his cigarette, reached over to the side, and tapped ash onto the grass. He looked over his shoulder as Roy disappeared into the moving van. “Try the one labelled ‘Christmas decorations’!” he shouted.

“Why the fuck would my stuff be in with the Christmas decorations?” Roy shouted back. Susan winced at the expletive, but it didn’t faze the small girl who came running over from the lawn, still dizzy from her spinning.

“Doggy!” she yelled with glee, and ran for Peekaboo. Jason deftly blocked her with one foot.

“Lian, we’ve talked about this,” he said sternly. “Before you pet a strange doggy, you have to…?”

Lian pouted. “Ask permission,” she said. She looked up at Susan. “Ma’am, may I please pet your doggy?” she asked. When Susan indicated that she could, she immediately lay down on the driveway to bring her face to Peekaboo’s level, scooting closer on her stomach when the tiny dog moved away. “What’s your doggy’s name?”

“Peekaboo,” Susan said. She looked at the big black dog now licking Lian’s face as she giggled. “And what’s this big ol’ sweetie-pie called?”

“Her name’s Missy,” Kori responded cheerfully.

Roy came back out of the van, carrying a toolbox and wearing a pair of festive reindeer antlers on top of his hat. “It’s short for Missile Launcher,” he added helpfully, then he tweaked one of the antlers so that the attached bells jingled. “By the way, look what I found!”

Kori sighed. “Babe, it is July. Please return those to the box they came from.” Roy stuck his tongue out and sauntered off to the couch with his toolbox, antlers jingling merrily.

Babe, Susan noticed. So Roy was the husband then, and Jason was what, a friend helping them move? There was something strange about this whole group, and now that she was seeing them all up close, along with Lian, the little girl didn’t look much like any of them. She was tan, with dark hair and brown eyes, a combination none of them shared. She vaguely resembled Roy, something about the shape of the face and the set of the eyebrows, but there was no way that this girl was his and Kori’s.

Jason put out his cigarette on the mailbox, which still bore the name of the previous tenant. “I’d better go help Roy before he destroys the couch,” he sighed. “God, I’m so sick of moving.”

As he went to leave, Kori stopped him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “It’ll be worth it, don’t give up yet,” she said, then turned back to Susan as if there was nothing unusual about any of that. “I need to get going, or we will not get everything inside before night. It was lovely talking to you!”

Then Kori took Lian and Missy inside, squeezing around the couch blocking the doorway as Roy and Jason removed the legs and wrestled it inside.

Susan kept walking, intensely bothered by the whole interaction. When she returned home, she found Sam in his study, going over the finances for the local HOA.

Apparently he’d gone over earlier to take the newcomers their HOA registration papers, and they’d refused, politely but firmly. He was going to have to get more insistent.

And so the neighbourhood of Windy Oaks went to sleep, (mostly) blissfully unaware of the chaos that was going to enter their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be part of a longer work, but I am easily distracted. It is unlikely to be continued, so please imagine what future hijinx this story might have contained.


End file.
